Renaissance Man
by jayden.xx
Summary: Hermione Granger is back at Hogwarts for her final year as a Death Eater and is on the road to destruction. Can her Potions Master save her or is our heroine doomed?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: The prologue and chapter 1 are not mine. I saw this story ages ago and felt it deserved to be finished... it had not been touched in... I think it was 7 or 8 years.

PROLOGUE

The dungeon was dark and damp when Severus Snape returned there, two qualities in a room that he openly welcomed. However, the air was also stuffy and confining, most likely related to the fact that he had just come from a much larger dungeon established in the Malfoy estate, and this one, being miniscule in comparison, gave him no comfort from what he had just heard that night.

Upon entering the Malfoy's dungeon, Severus knew something was odd. Many of the Dark Lord's cronies were gathered, but not the Lord himself. He knew that he might never be invited to another Death Eater gathering with Voldemort. His betrayal was known all too well. However, Lucius had no idea of said betrayal, so often invited him to his own little dark gatherings. His nerves were on end due to the black-robed wizards currently congregating in whispers. Quick glances were directed towards Severus as he made his way through the crowd. Something was up, he knew; something that involved him.

The thought made his skin crawl. If what happened meant the Dark Lord planned to be rid of him, what would happen? Would he be cursed? Would he be killed? What would become of the Order without him passing on information?

Though his insides were turning, Severus' composure reflected nothing but a calm, almost disinterested look, which in truth made his looks even more menacing. He had grown his hair out three inches from its original length, enough so that all but one strand in the front could be pulled back. He found that doing so made his hair healthier, no longer limp and greasy looking from constantly being over smoking cauldrons. His skin, though still incredibly pale, had a healthier glow due to Dumbledore's nagging about his health. Other than that nothing else seemed to be different. He still wore his trademark black robes, though they were slightly thinner. He had the same composure, the same scowl, the same disinterested drawl in his voice.

"Severus!" A stark blonde head made its way through the crowd, contrasting greatly with the black from the room. Lucius Malfoy came forth, followed by his self-praised son, Draco. Severus sighed inwardly. Here it comes.

"Severus, we've a new member joining us. Draco tells me she went to school with him." Lucius stared into his old friend's eyes. "Oddly enough, she was in Gryffindor. What do you make of this?"

Severus turned names over in his brain. Who could it possibly be?

"I don't approve," Lucius continued, ignoring his own question. "Muggleborn, I hear."

Still, Severus had no idea. "Where is she?" he asked.

"With McNair: I'm to take you to her. I believe you're to be her instructor." As they walked through the room, Severus pondered something that didn't make sense. Why would Voldemort have friendly ties with a muggleborn?

"Are you sure it is wise to leave McNair with such precious cargo?" Snape drawled, trying to ease his mind.

"McNair has explicit instructions from My Lord not to touch the lady, and even he knows better than to go against such orders."

Lucius opened the door to a larger room, and Snape walked in. McNair was standing, talking with a woman, a woman he recognized-

As Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Severus knew what Voldemort was planning. Hermione Granger had close ties to both Harry Potter and the Order. Not only that, but she was also considered the greatest witch of her generation. Voldemort would of course ignore her 'foul' blood for these reasons. But why did Hermione come to him in the first place?

Severus bowed. "McNair. I am under the impression that My Lord requested me?"

"Yes, Severus," the man rasped. "This is Miss Hermione Granger. I believe you taught her in her Hogwarts years?" Severus nodded. "Good, then she is used to your teaching. Severus, My Lord wanted us to assign her to a teacher. We have chosen you to teach her our ways. She will be your student, just as Draco is to his father. Now go."

Severus bowed once again before nodding to Hermione and walked out of the room. He heard her follow quickly. It was hard for her to keep up with his long strides.

"Miss Granger, we are taking our leave. We will practice where we have more privacy." He delivered the message to Lucius, turned swiftly, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. His eyes locked with her rich, honey-colored stare for a moment, and lingered as they apparated.

As they landed, the girl in his arms stumbled slightly; he tightened his hold around her waist. She looked up, her blushing red face covered by her trademark bushy hair. "Careful," he whispered.

Hermione hadn't changed much at all since he'd seen her last. Her hair was longer, albeit still frizzy. However, it suited her. She was pale. Dark circles fell around her rather red and puffy eyes, eyes filled with sorrow. With these eyes she surveyed their surroundings.

He had brought them to a bare clearing in the middle of the forbidden forest. This place gave them the much-needed privacy he desired as well as a feeling of familiarity. As a student he often came here to think. He sighed and heavily sat on a rock, rubbing his temples. "Miss Granger, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

She didn't speak, but continued to look around. Severus sighed again and held his head in his hands, rubbing vigorously. Quietly, she finally whispered her answer.

"Getting revenge on my best friend's death."

At this he looked up. Her best friend… that's right, last year Ronald Weasley was killed during an out of control battle. But… he didn't understand. If she wanted revenge, she would fight Voldemort, not join him!

She explained, turning around to face him. "Do you honestly think I would submit myself to such evil- to such danger? Dumbledore knows you're not as trusted anymore. He knows Voldemort suspects something. He also knows that inside information is vital. He chose me to act out the part of a lost soul. Everyone knows I'm smart, that I have close ties to both Harry and Dumbledore. Not even Voldemort would turn down a mudblood with my advantages. Also, this way I can act out my revenge for Ron." Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at him, remembering her old friendship. "Do you understand? I'm a necessity now."

In anger and frustration, he stood up quickly and began to pace. "Dumbledore, you old prat," he grumbled. Then a thought crossed his mind. It might not be too late…

In haste he grabbed her left arm and pushed up the sleeve to reveal a snake slithering out of a skull. Disgusted, he shoved it away, turning around.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to carry this burden yourself. I am sorry for butting into your life. All I ask for is your help- teach me how to lead a proper death eater life, and then I'll leave."

Severus sighed. "It's not like I have a choice, do I?" He turned to look at her. "You've been marked."

She smiled sheepishly. "No, I suppose you don't." Looking around again she asked, "Where did you bring us?"

"To my sanctuary as a student." He bent down next to the rock he had sat on, and shoved it with all of his might until it was about a foot back. Reaching down into a pit inlayed with wood, he removed a bottle of brandy and a stack of cauldron cakes. "Preserved by magic," he explained as he handed his confused companion one of the cakes, and drank from the bottle.

"You drank when you were a student?"

"Of course I did," he snorted. "You were prefect before, you know how many bottles of alcohol we end up confiscating."

She giggled slightly, and he blinked up at her. "If we're going to spend time together, you have to not do that,"he told her, eyebrow raised. "It's unnerving."

Smiling, she took a drink of the brandy. "You'll get used to it, Professor."

He had half a mind to take points from Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Tobias Snape was not at all impressed.

How could the girl be so stupid?

Running after the Dark Lord himself, simply because she'd lost her self respect.

And here he thought she was intelligent. Some "brightest witch of her age," she was.

The silly little chit needed to pull herself together.

Pronto.

Her loss of the red haired Weasley boy was not all that was fuelling her stupidity right now, and he needed to find out what her problem was and help her fix it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

This war was about to get longer than was necessary.

He picked up a bottle of Odgens Old Firewhiskey and skulled half of it back, consequences be damned. He didn't even feel it go down anymore. Sighing once again, he thought better of his decision and accioed a hangover preventative. Tomorrow was going to be especially long if he had to start training Miss Granger and he didn't need a hangover on top of the migraine she was sure to give him.

A shower was definitely in order.

And then he'd go to bed.

Poppy's bloody potions could wait one more day -those dunderheads ought to know better than to throw themselves off of brooms sticks and get into fights in the halls- and he'd be damned if Albus wanted a report right this needed this one night to himself, so shower he did.

You can imagine his annoyance when he stepped out of the bathroom a good half hour layer to find a silver blue dragon patronus, which spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can anyone tell me the properties of a mankyfur's hair?

Anyone?"

Snape asked, quite bored with this group of dunderheads. And he'd not been here more than three minutes.

Not a single hand rose.

Not that he'd expected one to.

They were all a bunch of idiots and Miss Granger was always the one to wave her hand about as though she were Adrowning. But this year she'd been slightly more. . . reserved. Could he call it that? If anything, she was bitter. The death of the red headed boy, along with the duties she has as a Death Eater had begun to take its toll on her.

And she'd not even been with the Dark Lord a month.

He needed to stop thinking about this. It was putting a damper in his otherwise relatively good mood.

"No one?" He asked, returning his thoughts to the rest of the class. "What a pity."

"Granger, I'm amazed. Usually you are flailing your arms about as though you were drowning. Perhaps you've not been studying. Bad form. Twenty points from Gryffindor for neglect."

She said nothing at this. It seemed as though she were clutching her arm.

Shit.

He didn't even think that were a possibility. The Dark Lord was generally relatively considerate of the Hogwarts time table. That always had amused him. Thinking fast, he yelled at her. Being known as "The bat of the dungeons" did have its perks.

Like solitude and instilling fear.

"Get out of my sight until you've enough sense to study, instead of moping about your red headed boyfriend!" He winced inwardly. That was harsh. Even for him- act or no.

She got up silently and headed for the door, but before she left, he continued.

"Miss Granger. I've changed my mind. Detention tonight. And I expect a three foot essay on the properties of mankyfur hair by that time.

She left and his class gasped. There was no way it was possible for even her to do that much work in little time. 'Oh those of little faith," he thought. It was a wonder how she would do it though, especially after where she was headed, but she would do it, even if he'd only given her the task for appearances sake.

Inwardly groaning, he turned back to his class.

xxOOxx

Three minutes. She'd been sat in his class for three minutes and her mark was burning intensely enough that she wished her arm would just drop off. She didn't really give a damn about mankyfur hair right now - she'd more important things to think about, like you know, winning a war, or at the very least, not having her arm castrate itself before she could disappear from this hellhole. Life meant nothing to her, but she'd appreciate it if she could get through the bits she had to with a full wand arm, of which she currently held tightly in her other hand.

"Granger, I'm amazed. Usually you are flailing your arms about as though you were drowning. Perhaps you've not been studying. Bad form. Twenty points from Gryffindor for neglect."

Like she could give a toss. Oh whoopdy doo. Snape had yet again withdrawn points from her house. It wasn't like she wouldn't win them all back within the next class or anything. The next class - what a depressing thought. She couldn't really ignore his call for that long, but she'd give it a go, if the ignoramus in front of her didn't catch on soon.

"Get out of my sight until you've enough sense to study, instead of moping about your red headed boyfriend!"

Ah. There it was. Subtlety. He was a Slytherin and at that moment she thanked the gods for that.

She rose, gathering her things and placing them in her bag. Putting her bag over her shoulder, she stormed to the door, wondering why he'd let her off so lightl-

"Miss Granger. I've changed my mind. Detention tonight. And I expect a three foot essay on the properties of mankyfur hair by that time."

There it was. He knew she would be unable to do the work, but expected it of her anyway. She resumed walking until she got to the Forbidden Forest. God damn mankyfur.

She apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor and was greeted by the disgusting fink, Pettigrew. Oh how she wanted to Avada him.

He led the way through the house and up the stairs, leading into a corridor. Turning left they entered a room and were in the Manor's library. She rose her shields and sighed - her benevolent Lord had quite the sense of humor. And flair for the dramatic it looked.

The rat scurried from the room as though there were a cat on the prowl - she supposed she was the cat, whether Voldemort stood there or no. She supposed she'd best bow and appease the madman.

"Mudblood," he hissed in acknowledgement.

"My Lord," she greeted, eyes cast downwards, studying her shoes. She should probably polish them.

"Now now, little one. None of that. We are not conducting a meeting. You may rise."

Mad; with an awful sense of humour. If only The Dark Lord were a professional comedian, he'd achieve his goal of World Domination. That's what it all came down to, didn't it? Mad man with an idea wants to rule the world. It was like she lived in a shitty fairy tale.

"Mudblood, I said, you may rise. It would fare you well to listen when I speak."

"Sorry, My Lord," she grovelled, rising from her knee. "I was just musing over how humorous you are."

She'd only just managed to hide the sarcasm in her voice enough that he'd not heard it. Sweet baby Jesus.

Voldemort laughed. It was a sound she'd hoped she'd never have to endure again.

"I'm glad to see one of my Death Eaters has a sense of humor. Don't you think so, Lucius?"

The man next to him bowed his head in acquiescence. "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort turned back to her and motioned for her to come to him.

"Come, child. I've a gift for you."

Hermione had to admit; she was curious. What would the Dark Lord consider a gift? Was it for him or her? What were his intentions? But go to him she did.

"My Lord?" She said questioningly.

Voldemort summoned a pensieve.

"Your gift child. View it, and tell your lord what you think of it."

She acknowledged him and entered

Draco walked in on Hermione the bathroom working herself furiously.

Not at all deterred, Draco sleepily took residence upon the closed toilet seat and announced, "There ya are. Have at it, Granger," and laughed maniacally when she floundered in the water, sputtering her curses and splashing him.

Instead of sinking deeper into the bath that she'd transfigured into a simple muggle bath as a logical mind such as hers would, she straightened in surprise, never letting go of her nether realm, and giving Draco quite the show.

He laughed."Malfoy, please," she begged, embarrassed, but too far in to stop.

Still laughing he said, "You have 5 minutes Granger. I can't hold it in forever, you know," and he walked out the door.

Upon his closing of the door, she groaned and sunk back in the bath, quitting her apparent activity. She wouldn't ever finish. She wished that for once she could have a solid wank. Groaning inwardly at the word she realised she'd not brought in a towel.

"Draco!" She yelled. "Towel!"

Malfoy returned with a grin on his face that could rival that of the Grinch. Suffice to say he had brought in a hand towel, that smart arse.

"I swear Draco, if you don't hand me a proper towel this minute, I'll tell Neville you're smitten on him."

Draco chuckled, transfiguring it back to its original size. "And just how, Miss Granger, do you plan to do that in your current . . . predicament?"

Hermione stood there looking at this exchange between herself and Draco Malfoy. God damn. Why did he have to call her that? He should have known better. He DID know better. Had this actually happened?

At her name the other Hermione had begun to cry. Bringing her left arm to her face to wipe the tears that had gotten away without permission, she saw Draco freeze as he saw her mark. It wasn't like he didn't know it was there- he was present when she'd taken it. So something must have been wrong.

She saw that on her arm, the eyes of her mark was glowing green. How had she not seen it?

"Granger," he said quietly, face ashen, "get out of the bath tub. I'll be in the common room. Three minutes." He turned for the door and quietly said, "please."

She felt the confusion of her other self - she couldn't imagine what had made Malfoy pale so much, and so she heeded his words. Taking the towel he'd re-transfigured on the way out, she wrapped it around herself and grabbed her wand that she'd left on the sink before she got in. Stupid Hermione Granger had also forgotten her clothes. She must have needed that bath pretty badly. Hermione was embarrassed at herself. Sighing, she accioed them, putting them on the second they turned up.

She reached for the cupboards and took a calming draught- Icarus' Tears, it was called. It was a Dark Potion she'd taken to taking to calm her nerves, but also numb herself from any kind of feeling. Anger was still prominent though. She'd been taking it for a week, knowing that if she was going to do what needed to be done to rise in the ranks of the Death Eaters, she needed to be numb. As for her anger, that could be channeled into the tasks she acquired.

She skulled back the phial and warded the cabinet. Not that she didn't trust Draco, but he didn't need to know what was going on, and if he thought she was just shimmering her feminine products then so be it.

She sighed again and walked out the door. And into a little firstie.

The memory ended and she was pulled out. She turned her head towards the Dark Lord and stated;

"My Lord. I am most grateful to receive your gift, but I am ashamed to say that I do not understand it."

For the second time that afternoon, the Dark Lord laughed.

"My child. You do make me laugh.

What you appear to not understand is that there are three parts to your gift. I did not explain. Two are memories, and the last is for after your viewing. Now," he said as he seemingly swapped the memory in the pensieve, "Enter."


	5. Chapter 5

She'd been gone ten minutes before he'd been summoned.

And the mark pained him with such urgency that he could not ignore it.

"I don't know why I bother with you lot," he sneered. "Its just not worth the effort. Get out. The lot of you. And I want three feet on the properties of mankyfur and an additional five on the importance of Potions in day to day life."

He didn't know why he did it. It wasn't like he wanted to waste away his entire weekend reading worthless drivel. It was worse than when he'd ended up spending his eighteenth birthday reading Twelfth Night.

Storming off, he directed himself towards the Forbidden Forest. Stupid girl. And with that thought he apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor, where that sodding rat awaited him. Oh gods, how he'd like to Avada him.

"Where are they,rat?"

Pettigrew cowered and stammered out a response.

"They're in the library."

"Stay."The rat followed him anyway, but ran off after he'd slammed open the doors.

"Severus," Voldemort greeted.

"My Lord," Snape bowed.

"Now. None of that. As I told our dear little Mudblood, we are not conducting a meeting.."

"Of course, forgive me, my lord." Snape said, rising. "If I may, what is Miss Granger doing?"

"I was simply about to indulge your apprentice and allow her the knowledge of what transpired on the evening of the third, last month.

The professor bit his lip, unsure for the first time in twenty years as to whether he ought to speak out. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the snake could sense this.

"Have you something to say, Severus?"

"My Lord," the words rolled off his tongue as naturally as water off a leaf. "I humbly request that you don not yet reveal to my apprentice the events that transpired that evening."

Voldemort did not look pleased.

"Tread carefully, Severus with what next you say. You know I do not care for my gifts being. . . returned. But if you know better? . . . "He trailed off dangerously.

"No, my lord. I do hope you do not consider my counsel an attempt to undermine your authority. I merely feel as though she would be better equipped as your weapon is she was not aware of the events that transpired that evening. She is only a month into her training. And as both a Gryffindor and a female, she is rash, emotional and impulsive. And so early on, she would be more a liability than an asset. If my original request is not suitable then I ask for two more weeks to further her condition her temperaments and then she will be able to use this information as a Slytherin and further our cause."

The Dark Lord considered his request.

"Very well. However, if you are unable to fulfil your task, I will not be benevolent. You will both be required to re-enact the occurrence of that evening to your brothers. Is that understood?"

Snape nodded scowling internally. "Of course my lord." No sooner did he finish talking did Hermione keel over silently. "Since you have to go back to teach today, I am unable to punish you directly, so as in all things, your apprentice will take your stead." Voldemort explained. He did not stop until she had passed out. "You may leave, Severus." Without another word, he bowed his head in acquiescence and picked up the unconscious Miss Granger and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n- Dedicated to Mr N. Melville.

I sincerely hope you appreciate it.

um.

Oh, and you other boys who wanted this, but didn't care to say.

Also, English, for saving it all from being thrown out during on of my infamous meltdowns. Return the favour and write us a review guys? Oh and just cause I've not yet done it, and don't really intend to do it again,

Disclaimer: The characters and whatever else are not mine. Just the plot of this particular story. I will return every thing after I play with them, but if its quite alright, I'd rather like to borrow Severus for just a itty bit longer afterwards.

Good now the boring bits outta the way. Also. . . Might go back a little bit later and do some editing. I will not be held responsible for any spelling mistakes I'm afraid. This entire thing was written on my phone with ¾ worth of damage to the screen.

I think I should note that there are some inappropriate references, and eventually the stories only gonna progress.

-twoface

 _Draco rose as she entered their Common Room -Dumbledore had paired the two together for the safety of Mr Malfoy and the pair had been living relatively peacefully together for a week and a half -._

 _"Piss break," he announced. Both Hermione's cringed at the crude language. Sighing, she took up residence where Draco had just lain and stretched herself out as comfortably as one could whilst lying on a couch._

 _From nowhere, Amelia Clearwater appeared in front of her. Some Death Eater she was. She couldn't even remember to lock a little first year out, magic or no._

 _She sat up and faced the child._

 _"Did you have a nightmare again?"_

 _She nodded, tears still in her eyes from the bad dream._

 _" What about?"_

 _"Y-You Kn-n-ow who."_

 _Maybe it was because she was tired or she'd taken too much of her draught but Hermione snapped._

 _"YES! I DO BLOODY KNOW WHO! AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD GROW A PAIR AND SAY HIS FUCKING NAME! OH? YOU'RE HAVING NIGHTMARES? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING THEM FOR THE LAST SIX YEARS OR ANYTHING! IT'S NOT LIKE HE TERRORISED YOU SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE AND KILLED YOUR WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY!"_

 _It was then Draco walked in. "Granger. Shut up. Lay down.'_

 _She did as she was asked and zoned out, letting Malfoy take care of the irritating child. Shutting her eyes, she rubbed her temple, and sighed. Hermione felt her memory's emotions rush over her._

 _Why? Why was she Head Girl? Why did she have to deal with small children she didn't give a toss about? Oh no. She had a nightmare. It wasn't like she had multiple every time she closed her eyes. It wasn't like she was so terrified of falling asleep, that she'd not had a full night's sleep since she was fourteen, courtesy a la The Triwizard Tournament._

 _Oh, right. She was in this position because she had to bow down and do anything and everything that was asked of her. She was in this position because she was submissive and inanely meticulous and the perfect little know it all everyone wanted her to be._

 _Why was she so stupid? Perhaps it was because -_

 _"Wakey wakey, Granger. You can't sleep there," he announced. "Anyways. We have more important things to discuss."_ _ **Hermione noted there was a hint of sincerity to his words.**_

 _"Now tell Uncle Draco what's got you so hot and bothered, besides my naturally good looks." She scoffed and he bit his lip, holding back laughter._

 _"I've got it." He announced happily, if slightly accusing. Evidently, proud of his deducing skills, he continued in a childlike singsong voice._

 _"Granger's still randy."_

 _He cheerily picked up her legs and sat under them, dropping them heavily into his lap. She groaned and propped herself up onto her elbows and glared at him. Attempting to get up, she hit him in the face with her knees and gave up, plonking back down with a thud._

 _"Oh, my beautiful face," he whimpered, sarcastically._

 _Ignoring him, she spoke, choosing her words carefully._

 _"What's it to you, whether I've... a problem or not?"_

 _Malfoy sighed._

 _"Granger, I live with you now, and you're more terrifying than my godfather. And we simply cannot have our lordly Slytherin Prince terrified of a an itty bitty Gryffindor girl. So please, before I have to spend the entire Malfoy fortune on psychiatric help with one of those muggle shrink things, tell me what exactly had got your knickers in a bunch."_

 _She sat up, this time taking care not to hit his face. Standing up she turned to him._

 _"Your room or mine? I don't trust these bloody portraits," she asked wearily._

 _Draco laughed._

 _"Mine. I've a guest coming in about three minutes._

 _She followed him not bothering to ask who would be visiting him at this hour. She'd find out who it was soon enough._

 _They approached his door and he muttered his password._

 _"Mellon."_

 _ **The Hermione' suppressed a smirk. Who knew Draco knew Tolkien's work?**_

 _Again she bit her tongue. They had very little time and she would not spend it discussing The Lord of the Rings._

 _Without waiting for an invitation, she plonked herself onto his bed as he closed his door. Turning, he motioned towards her._

 _"Can I look?"_

 _For a split second Hermione was in shock, before she realised he was pointing at her left arm. She offered it to him without a thought and he took the two necessary steps to close the distance between them and dropped to kneel in front of her, in order to see her mark better. He took her arm and ran two fingers over it, tracing her skull, fingers gliding smoothly over her mark. He frowned as he saw that the skulls eyes were a blood red._

 _"Granger, question."_

 _He rose from his position and sat hesitantly next to her. She nodded and he continued._

 _"How often do you. . ." He broke off, trying to think of a delicate way to ask the girl. It was probably the first time in his life the Slytherin had tried to be sensitive._

 _Somehow she understood. annoyed, she turned to him._

 _"What exactly, Draco Imogen Malfoy -she cringed at his middle name and suppressed the need to giggle,- Is the relevance between my mark and the frequency with which I attend myself?"_

 _He sighed, ignoring her use of his middle name._

 _"Look at mine. Then look at yours."_

 _She gasped._

 _Hermione didn't really know what it meant but found herself sobbing uncontrollably as she looked at her mark. He turned and embraced her just as his floo flared green and a pissed Potions Master stormed through the flames startling Hermione enough that she physically jumped away from Draco._

 _"Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger. Contrary to apparent belief, I am not rather a fan of voyeurism, so announce your reasoning immediately as to what the bloody hell justifies you waking me up at four in the morning before I deduct enough house points that Hufflepuff will have ample opportunity to win this years house cup."_

 _He hadn't actually been asleep, but neither of them needed to know that he'd received the patronus his godson had sent in nothing but a towel._

 _Miss Granger, he noted stayed silent._

 _"Sir,"said Draco, . "Look at your mark."_

 _Oh Merlin. It couldn't be._

 _Severus Snape lifted his sleeve to reveal a mark exactly the same as Hermione's. Red eyes and all._

 _No! No! No! No! No! No!_

 _Surely the Dark Lord chose a different task to test her. Not this. Gods. Anything but this._

 _"Miss Granger, may I see your mark?" He asked cordially. It couldn't be true. It was a bad dream. He took her arm and saw that her skull was the same, damning shade of red as his own. Gods, please, he begged to whatever imaginary deity was listening to get him out of this._

 _"I always have to save you, don't I?" Snape grumbled. "I can't have one bloody night to myself, and now I'm getting punished. "_

 _He retracted his arm and looked at her in her entirety. Her skin was lightly tinged a shade of red and her eyes were half closed. She was breathing heavily and absent mindedly biting her lower lip._

 _He could swear she was aroused._

 _ **Hermione looked at the Potions Master and wondered if it was at all possible to fuck someone inside a memory.**_


End file.
